Thats Just The Way It Is
by maddiegirl
Summary: Kimberly Potter is now sixteen.Friends With the Marauders, Lily,Lynsey and now the weird,Rain Burke she has to make the right choices in life, but will she?Sequel to Love Is Forbidden,which if you read this story will make more sense.ReadReveiw
1. Good To Be Back

That's Just The Way It Is-

**That's Just The Way It Is- **

**Disclaimer- I will say this only once, I don't own anything, not even the title. Lol.**

My sixth year, finally. Sirius and I have been on off for the past two years. Of course Sirius got a girlfriend within ten seconds, but that's just the way it is.

I was lucky enough that their relationships only go on for five minutes. Sirius and I have something special though. We will go on until time ends. Lynsey and I will be friends until time ends. James and I will be siblings until time ends. We all made promises.

I am an animagus. I'm a cat. James is one to, he's a stag, Sirius is the cutest dog ever and Peter…well he's a rat. We did it for Remus. To help him, to keep him company.

I like that I'm a part of something. Especially if it helps someone, especially if it Remus, who has helped me a lot in the past.

So, all in all, I'm happy where I am. I have great friends, a lovely boyfriend, and a brother who will always be there.

I looked around the bustling train station to try and find Lynsey or Sirius.

"Sirius is over there." Says James, and he goes of towards Lily Evans, probably to ask her out again.

I nodded and walked over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hello how did the O.W.L's go?" he asked me.

"Only thirteen Outstanding's." I said.

"Kim, that's top marks!" he said.

"Yeah, well…" I started.

"Then why are you complaining?" he said.

"I'm not!" I said.

"Anyway, I was living with you until a week ago." He said.

"Yeah, and?" I said.

"Well you are still hugging me Kim." He explained.

"Oh right sorry!" I said and we broke apart.

I seen Lynsey and I walked of to her.

"Leaving so soon!" shouted Sirius laughing.

I turned around and gave him 'the look'.

"Hello." I said to Lynsey from behind her.

"Oh Merlin, Kim! Are you trying to kill me?" she said.

"Oh, come on lets go get a seat!" I shouted.

"Ok, but why are you shouting?" she asked me.

"'cos I can." I answered simply.

We boarded the train.

A first year pushed past us, running away from his friend. His little blonde head bobbed away being chased by the brown head of his friend.

Yes it was good to be back.

**By the way my new favourite word is Lovely, so if it's always in a chapter somewhere I apologise, and blame my pet rock, (Tom) he is **_**always **_**saying it. It's alerlier then Wednesday because I like Tuesdays better. Lol. **


	2. Squirrels!

That's Just The Way It Is C2

**That's Just The Way It Is C2 **

**This chapter is dedicated to Becky Burke for squirrels wouldn't be the same without her. (Luvs you Becky.)**

I sat with Lynsey on the train, we caught up.

"So Adelina and Adrian are finally talking again?" I asked her, Adelina and Adrian had not talked to each other since Christmas last year (some sort of argument about turkey or something,)

And hadn't got over it.

"Yeah, well they're being civil at least." She said brushing her hair out of her face.

When we got of the train, I heard something rustling behind me.

"Lynsey can you hear that?" I asked her.

"Hear what?" she asked me.

I sighed, what was it?

_Who _was it?

The rustling grew louder and…

"AGGGGGGGGRHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"What!?" cried Lynsey.

"A… a…a…"

"Squirrel!" shouted Lynsey.

"What?!"

"HA! You were scared of this little guy!" she laughed.

But I swear the squirrel had red eyes.

In the Great Hall we waited in silence for the first years.

They came in looking scared to be in such a big place.

"Arson, Russell" said Professor McGonagall.

The boy from the train walked up to the stool, looking unusually confident for a first year.

"SLYTHERIN!" Cried the Sorting Hat.

Russell walked to our table smiling.

"Burke, Rebecca!" A pretty girl with brown hair walked up.

"RAVENCLAW!" (**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!)**

After the Sorting, we filed up to the common room.

_I was walking through the forest, humming to myself happily._

_But what is that? Rustling in the trees? _

_Squirrels! _

_I sighed with relief. But the squirrel had an unusual gleam in its eyes. _

_The squirrel had red eyes!_

_It gave me an evil look and reached down, it had acorns!_

_It threw them at me! Then more squirrels appeared, with more acorns._

"_AGGGGGGGRRHHHHHHH!" I screamed._

"What the hell, Potter!" screeched Millicent Rook, Hogwarts resident cow.

"I'm so sorry for screaming, I will ask your permission next time, shall I?" I said sarcastically.

"Potter?" said a voice from the end of the room which I guessed was Franessica.

"Yes Frannie?" I asked annoyingly.

"Shut Up!" she screeched.

Lynsey hadn't said anything, so I guessed she was still asleep, until I heard creaking.

"IT'S THE SQURILLS!" I shouted.

And I felt a weight on my legs.

"Shut Up, it's me you…you…fool!" shouted Lynsey.

"And what have Squirrels ever done to you?" she said.

"They threw their acorns at me." I said.

And laughter filled the room.

**I personally have nothing wrong with squirrels, but they can be scary. With them little eyes and bushy tails. I reliesed that the other chapter is kind of short. Lol.**


	3. Rain and Rain

**That's Just The Way It Is C3.**

**This Is for Holly B, who may be the real Lynsey.**

I stifled a yawn as I sat in the Slytherin common room. We didn't get much sleep last night.

"So, Potter has you shut up now?" asked Gyred Mcbarnsly (**no idea. Don't say anything.)**

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's the squirrels, was it?" He said.

"You heard that?" I asked him.

"Me and the rest of the world." He said and walked of.

"I'm not scared of squirrels!" I called after him.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I thought to myself.

I ate in silence.

"Be quite Kim!" said Lynsey.

"What?" Now I was confused.

"You're so loud!" She said. Oh right she was being sarcastic.

"No you be louder!" I shouted.

"Now that's better." Lynsey smiled.

"Looks like someone wants to see you." Said Lynsey in a sing-song voice.

I whirled around to see Sirius standing behind me. I jumped up and kissed him.

"I've missed you!" I cried.

"I seen you yesterday!" he said.

"But you weren't there for most of the day!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah, the squirrel thing." He said in a bored tone.

"Hey! They could have killed me, and then who would be laughing!" I said.

"Kim, it was a _dream,_ it wasn't real." He explained.

"It could have been!" I protested.

"Yeah Kim, killer squirrels are _very_ common." He said.

"Don't be mean!" I said.

"Look if this going to go on forever please go somewhere else!" said Lynsey, obviously bored with us.

"You go somewhere else." I said.

"Fine!" she said and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lily, who had become our friend in our fourth year.

"Now next year you will be doing your N.E.W.T's, so make sure this year you study hard in order to get good grades." Professor Slughorn was rambling on about NEWTS, whilst I, was staring hopefully into space.

I wish Sirius wasn't leaving this year. I found myself thinking. I'm really going to miss him.

"Miss Potter would your care to explain to us the importance of Newt examinations?" said Professor Slughorn.

"Um, um, Oh! Good job!" I cried. Stupid idiot. I thought to myself.

"Well Miss Potter not exactly the best description but, nice try." He said.

I couldn't help but smile to myself; it made me feel special, in a way. Being praised I mean! Not anything else.

Whilst I was sitting under some tree in the rain again, Some Ravenclaw came up and sat next to me.

"Hi!" she said in an overly cheerful way.

"Um? Hi? Can I help you?" I asked in a friendly way.

"Oh no, it's just I need a friend!" she said as though it was completely normal to come up to some stranger and declare this.

"Um okay how about Frankie McNeil, she is in your house?" I said.

"Oh, no I mean you!" she declared.

"Okay. Who exactly are you?" I asked.

"Oh! Rain Summers" she said. Wow what a name.

"Um hi, Rain. I'm Kimberly Potter." I said.

"Hahaha No, my real name is Rain-Summer Burke." I nodded.

Who names their kid Rain-Summer?

"Right." I said slightly worried at this girl's over eagerness to be my friend.

A couple of days past and the only time I could breathe without Rain following me around were in the common room. For the first real time in my life, I was glad about being in Slytherin.

Did I just say that?

**Please Review, I need to know what you think, and if I should just leave it or carry on. Please. Tell. Me. What. You. Think. Anyway next chapter is a little more exiting, if very short.**


	4. Down, down, down

Okay just to say:

**Okay just to say:**

**I won't be updating regally, as: my laptops broke and I'm now using my sister's computer, I'm not getting any reviews and therefore no feed back and well I fell on my trampoline and pulled a muscle in my back and it hurts also, my Dad is coming home from Africa and I will be spending time with him. Okay that's it; I've just rewritten the whole chapter as my laptop is broke. I'm unhappy.**

**That's Just The Way It Is C4-**

I sat alone in the Three Broomsticks, unhappy of what I just witnessed.

What the hell did he think he was playing at?

With my best friend, using her like that. And Sirius, standing up for him. What is wrong with him? He has got to be joking.

Great here he comes.

"Kim?" said James.

"No." I said, ignoring him in the most childish way.

"Kim, speak to me, please?"

"No, James. You're just going to hurt her, trying to get Lily by snogging Rain."

"No, it's for Rain."

"Yeah as if, James you're just trying to make Lily jealous, but James, there is no way she'll ever go out with you, even with your mind confusion techniques." I said sourly.

"Kimberly you're just being immature." He said, sounding quite immature himself.

"Well then I guess you're so mature!"

"I'm trying to be the bigger person!" he yelled, everybody who had been sitting quietly involved in their own little conversation, were now staring at the two of us, although we were monkeys at the zoo.

"Oh!"

"But you're pathetic!"

"Okay then, I'll go be pathetic somewhere else then!" I shouted before turning around and walking out of the pub, with my head held high.

It seems James had predicted that I would storm out, because Sirius and Peter were there waiting for me.

"Kim," started Peter.

"Don't even say anything." I said.

"Kim, look, go back in there and talk to James." Ordered Sirius.

"No." I said.

"Go."

"You're not the boss of me, Sirius, you can't make me do any5thing I don't want to do!" said.

"Please go and talk to him Kimberly." Said Peter as politely as possible when you were annoyed with someone.

"Peter, NO!" I shouted and I pushed past them and walked or rather ran back to Hogwarts.

I ran into the castle, tears starting to form in my eyes. Wait, why was I crying? Was I upset about James? I couldn't be could I?

Who cares anyway? I'm being stupid. They can do what they want. Rain and James will last a week James will dump her and Rain will cry.

That's exactly what will happen and I will have to pick up the pieces.

"Kim." Said Rain, appearing out of nowhere. (I guess it's a specialty of hers)

"WHAT?! YOU DIDNT MEAN TO? IT WAS AN ACCIDENT? RAIN, LOOK DON'T BE PATHETIC, I DON'T CARE! IF YOU MARRIED JAMES I WOULDN'T CARE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, I watched as tears welled up in her blue eyes.

"Kim I," she began.

"Piss of okay?"

And she left.

I leaned against a wall and slid down it, down, down, down.

**The argument kind of is like, the argument Em and I had. (I called her Emmet and she called me pathetic.) Lol. **


	5. Lake

That's Just The Way It Is C5

**That's Just The Way It Is C5.**

**I was going to update two days ago, but I went to Weston Super Mere (or however you spell it) and then I stayed the night at my friend's house and I've still got glitter all over me, and I fell in the lake at Caldicot Castle. Ha. I'm the worst at balancing. I'm so clumsy. **

I hate anger, I hate, hate. They're pathetic feelings, which only leave sadness behind. I want to be happy, I want to laugh. But if I speak to them I will have to admit I was wrong. Because James' little plan worked. Lily Evans is envious of Rain and James' relationship. If you can call it that. It's just meaningless snogging. Stupid. Really.

"Sirius!" I shout.

"Yes Potter?" he asks innocently, but he's obviously done something wrong.

"Since when have you called me 'Potter'?" I ask him.

"Since you decided to hate me for something James did, actually." He says.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I never meant to be so…so…"

"Rude? Stupid? Inconsiderate?"

"Yes! All those things and much, much more!" I cry.

"I'm sorry!" says Sirius.

"For what?" I ask.

"For taking James' side, he was being selfish." Says Sirius.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you." I say.

"The lake looks nice." Says Sirius.

"Yeah" I say and we walk towards it.

"Sirius?" I say.

"What?"

"I've missed you."

"Missed you too."

Then all of a sudden he picks me up and jumps into the lake, and he lets go, and we plunge in.

Cold water sweeps threw my body, and for a moment, I forget to re-surface. Then I come up at the exact same time as Sirius we move closer, and kiss.

"Oh crap." Says Sirius and I see why, Millie and her 'clones' come out.

"Sshh, I've got an idea." I say.

"Come down." he says.

We sink down and I see Millie and co legs come into the water. I grab Millie's and Sirius catches on, he grabs Franessica, and we pull. They all come in we pop up and get out, soaking, we run into the Castle, and run straight into Professor Dumbledore.

"Why may ask are you so wet, Mr. Black? Miss. Potter?" He says.

"Um, we fell into the lake." I say.

He just nods and walks of. I swear he knew we hadn't fallen in anything.


	6. We will follow

That's Just The Way It Is C6-

**That's Just The Way It Is C6-**

Sirius and I went to the empty Gryffindor common room and collapsed next to the fire laughing.

"I'm so wet!" I say.

"Well that usually happens when you jump in a lake." Says Sirius.

"I didn't jump, you did." I argue, childishly.

"I don't believe what you just did to Millie!" says Sirius.

"Neither do I." I say truthfully. She's going to kill me.

"I just don't see why you did it."

"Because, Sirius, it had to be done."

Then James, Remus, Peter and Lily enter. James and Lily are holding hands.

James and LILY? Lily Evans, the girl who hates James? Impossible.

"Where is Rain!?" I command.

"Um, outside I think." Says Remus.

I get up and run outside, no, what's she going to do?

I run outside. Rain is surrounded by, Millie and co.

Oh Merlin!

They're dripping wet and taking it out on her.

"Leave her alone!!" I yell. They move away and run of to the Castle.

I see what they did to her. She was bleeding. She looked as though they used Diffindo on her, but that cuts seams. Not Humans.

Sirius comes running out after me.

"Oh Merlin." He says, and picks her up.

"What are you doing?" I say franticly.

"Taking her to the Hospital Wing!" he says.

I follow him up.


	7. Pain and Punishment

That's Just The Way It Is C7-

**That's Just The Way It Is C7- **

**A/N- I think there will be five more chapters of this. I think. Meaness. It's not a word according to Em. HA Emmet. **

I watched my friend sleep silently. Her chest moving up and down, I'm going to kill Millie Rook. She hurt my friend. She must pay. But after. After dinner. After dark.

I watch Rain for a little longer. Sirius sits in the corner, half asleep.

James bursts into the room followed by Remus, Lily and Becky, (Rains little sister.) a while after silence Lynsey comes in.

"What the hell?" she says.

"Millie." Was all I could say.

"Rook did this to her." Says Sirius, his voice showed no emotion.

"What?" says Lily. "Millicent Rook?" she continues.

"Yeah." Says Sirius.

"What did she do?" asks Remus.

"Dunno. Looks like they used Diffindo on her." Says Sirius.

"But…" starts Lily.

"I know, Evans, but it's not like anything else could have done this to her. Is it?" he says.

"Well No…" she starts but she is cut of by Becky crying.

"Sshh." Says Sirius going over to her.

"Is she going to die?" wails Becky.

"No." says Sirius but he doesn't sound sure.

"It's my fault." Says James.

"No. It isn't." say Lily.

"Yes it is if I hadn't of left her at the lake, then she wouldn't have met them." He says.

I stand up. And I don't know why but I hit him.

"OW!" He says.

"Your right. It is your fault." I say and walk of. To find her.

She was in the common room. With Regulus.

"You Bitch!" I shout walking towards her. Everyone is silent, every quill has stopped scratching.

"What?!" she yells.

"You could have killed her!" I shout.

"What do you mean." She says.

"You bloody well know what I mean!"

"What Potter would you like to share it with me?" she says sarcastically.

"YOU HURT RAIN!" I shout, I hate her so much.

"That Filthy Mudblood." She says.

"YOU DARE CALL RAIN THAT AGAIN!" I shout.

"RAIN BURKE IS A MUDBLOOD!" She shouts.

"YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU1 SHE'S BETTER THAN YOU AT EVERYTHING, ACCEPT MEANESS!" I yell.

"HA. HOW COULD THAT MUDBLOOD BE BETTER THAN ME, SHE STOLE HER MAGIC!" She yells.

"YEAH AND HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN?" I ask.

"I DON'T. HE HASN'T!" She shouts.

"HE HASN'T WHAT? WHO IS HE?!" I yell. Regulus has gone very pale. He knows to.

A couple of seventh years, including, Snape have gone pale.

"Shut up Rook." Someone yells.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I shout.

"POTTER, IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Shouts Millie.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF RAIN IS SERIOUSLY HURT." I yell remembering why I came here.

"IS THAT A THERET?" Says Millie.

"No." I say quietly. "It's a promise." I say and leave.

"Mental." Says Regulus.

"Is she dead yet?" asks Sirius, moving uncomfortably, Becky had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"No. But she will be." I say.

"Is who dead?" asks Rain.

"Millie." I say.

"Rain! You're alive!" say I.

**A/N- Rain is alive. Yay. But is she? Dun dun da! **


	8. Questions & Questions

Thats Just The Way It C8-

**Thats Just The Way It C8- **

**A/N- Last four chapters. Aww. There's going to be another sequel outside of Hogwarts but it will only be 10 chapters. Imagine if Rain's second name was Bow. "My names Rain Bow." Lol.**

Professor Dumbledore came down to the Hospital Wing, to ask Rain what head happened. Becky had been sent to bed, Lynsey had gone of. Remus went to bed and Lily thought that she had nothing to do with it.

"Now Miss Burke, could you tell me everything that happened earlier this evening?" he said calmly.

"Well I had just been to…On a walk with James and he broke up with me and then I told him I never wanted to see him again, and then Millicent Rook and I think it was Regulus Black came up to me, Millicent was all wet and Regulus was dry…" she began Sirius stormed of at the mention of his brothers name, and Dumbledore looked at me at the word 'Wet'. "And then I don't remember, because I woke up here." She said.

"I shall have a word with Miss Rook and Mr Black; I expect the consequences will be severe." He said walking of his robes billowing behind him.

"Wow, doesn't waste time does he?" I say.

"Look, Rain I'm sorry, I broke up with you, I shouldn't have left you alone." Said James.

"It's okay, it could have been worse anyway, I told you to go away, and it's my fault really." Said Rain.

"Now, Now visiting time is over." Said Madam Pompfy.

"Okay Poppy." Says James and Madam Pompfy sighs.

We leave the Hospital Wing and go our seprate ways.

"Bye." He says.

"Bye." I say.

The next day I go into the common room to find Regulus with a black eye.

"What did you do, walk into a pillar?" I ask him.

"My brother." He says, and I suppress a giggle.

"Where is The Bitch?" I ask.

"With Dumbledore still." He says.

"And your not?" I ask.

"I've got detention with Filch until June." He says and I laugh.

"It serves you right, doesn't it?" I say.

"Will you stop with the bloody questions?" he shouts.

"Now who's asking questions?" I say. Damn.

"You." He says and walks of. Ha he was civil. Almost.

"Hello." I say sitting down next to Lynsey at the Gryffindor table.

"Did you know that we are the only two Slytherins that sit at any other tables?" she says.

"No, but I do now." I say. "Where did you go yesterday?" I ask her.

"Um. To pay Rook a visit." She says.

"Oh."

"Dumbledore caught me before I could do any real damage." She says.

"Dammit." I say.

"Lets go." I say.

"Where?" she asks.

"To save the world." I say.

"A bit much. How about, to save The Mars!" she says.

"I didn't know you listened in Astromany." I say.

"Neither did I." she says. And we walk of to save The Mars.

The next day, The Wicked Bitch of the West, has gone. No more evil-ness. Lynsey, Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Surprisingly Peter and I had a mini party next to Rain's bed.

Rain is allowed out in two days and we will be complete.


	9. Decisions and Death

**That's Just The Way It IS C9-**

**A/N- By George there is only two after this! Aww. **

**Sob. Thanks for the Reviews all thirteen of them. lOL **

The last week of school rapidly began and ended. Sirius was leaving this year, and I haven't made up my mind yet. Rain is staying as she wants to be an Auror so does Lynsey, but I hate that Ministry rubbish. One day it's going to be in ruins, judging by all the rubbish the Minster is coming out with,

"There really is an explanation for all these disappearances."

* * *

Yeah and I know that Dumbledore knows something, and James knows something. Regulus knows something to. I can't stand him knowing something I don't.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I'm not staying on. I'm staying with Sirius. I don't want to come back here.

OoOoOoOo

Lynsey is all upset. So is Rain, but they are fine really because they've got each other.

Adelina is making fun of her because she wants to be an Auror. It is a bit funny, she hates Defence. I think it's just because there's not much for her to do.

If I do stay on though I can do Muggle Studies. I could work in the Ministry, but I wouldn't be near any high-and-I'm-so-clever annoying people.

But I want to stay with Sirius. Damn, I don't know what to do! It's too hard. I want to stay on because my friends are, but if I go I'll be with Sirius. I hate decisions.

End of term feast, Ravenclaw won. If I don't stay on I can work in Hogsmeade. I could live there, and if I want to see Sirius I can and if I want to see my friends we can meet up on Hogsmeade weekends!

I'm a genius!

I'm home again. Mum isn't happy out me not staying on. I told her it was my decision and that was that. All I have to do now is finding somewhere in Hogsmeade to live and work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX

I can't go to Hogsmeade until September because that's when the man, Jason or John or Jared (something in the J family anyway.) is moving out.

:( :( :(

Oh no. A death has just been reported. Rain's parents. Rain was with Lynsey. There was this big skull like thing above the house. Rain is coming over with Lynsey tomorrow. I don't know what to say to her.

How do you tell someone that someone else is dead? Aggrh it's frustrating. Rain is in tears every second. Oh no. Rain's sister is missing. Where can she be? Is she dead?

Who or What did this? What has Rain or her family done to deserve this?

A realisation has just hit me. Rain's parents were muggles, so maybe that's why? No. No one would be that narrow minded. Would they?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weird I know. I'm so sad. Lol. I'm dizzy. I hate swingy chairs. They make me spin.


	10. Party and Accidents

Thats Just The Way It Is C10-

**Thats Just The Way It Is C10-**

**A/N- Aww. Okay one chapter after this and then an Epilogue. And than the 6-10 chapter sequel. The name of the sequel is: Until Time Ends. Told you Love Is Forbidden's last chapter was important. HAHA! Evil plant eater. **

**The chapter is dedicated to Cameron who is my Sirius, but hasn't realised it yet. **

I sigh. Rain hasn't yet stopped crying. Becky is still missing. I'm almost in tears. James tries to cheer her up but Rain just told him to, "Piss Of." I think that's the first time she has ever sworn. Whenever Lynsey is here she tries and lightens the mood, but Rain would say something that makes both of us guilty.

Rain is leaving tomorrow. Her uncle Cameron, from France, which means she'll be moving to France and going to Beubatons for her last year. Her uncle knew she was a Witch and is fine about it.

Rain has left. Becky still not found. It makes me cry. To think that someone would kidnap Becky, who is lovely?

"Hello." Said James.

"Hi." I say.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"What's right?"

"Look, you don't have to worry about the world!"

"No. I'm worrying about Becky and Rain."

"You're not their babysitter"

"James! Don't be so arrogant."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, how is Lily?" I ask.

"She is fine." He says and sits at the end of my bed. He lies down and sits up although it was uncomfortable. He puts his hand under the pillow and feels; he pulls out an old, orange teddy.

"Wow. You've still got Orange" he says.

"Yes. And his name is Orangey!" I say.

"Oh yes, you've always been creative." He says.

"Hey I was five!" I complain.

"Your seventeen now." He says.

"Well, I can't change his name now or it will confuse him." I say in a matter of fact way, and he laughs.

Sirius arrived with Lily, Remus and Peter and ten minutes later Lynsey came.

Mum and Dad had to go out somewhere. James wanted a goodbye party.

I wanted to just relax but he insisted on Firewhiskey and Butterbeer, and The Troll Wars. Great.

After half an hour I was bored so I decided to ditch Butterbeer and try Firewhiskey. Sirius advised me against it as Peter was already drunk. I told him that it was Okay and I'd drink ONE. Sirius got himself another one to.

Oh gosh. I can't remember anything. I think I had one to many. I turn around and…

"SIRIUS!" I yell. He was in bed with me. What had I done? What had_ we_ done?

**OKAY! Sorry if this is utter crap. I deleted my original file and had to re-write EVERYTHING! I hate computers sometimes. **


	11. Remember and Rejoice

Sorry it's short

**Sorry it's short. **

**I'm so MDEH that's the only word that can describe me.**

Becky has been found. I'm so relieved. She is staying with us until her Uncle can come. I was so worried and frantic about everything that's been going on I forgot about what Sirius and I had done.

When Becky came, we accepted the worst, which wasn't bad enough. Even though she had spent two days in St. Mungo's she still looked scratched up and ill. She could barely walk on her own.

"Hello." she said cheerfully.

"Hi Becky" I said trying to sound cheerful.

I have found out what Sirius and I had done. Well what I had done. I had gotten drunk insulted everyone, and When Sirius took me to my room I refused to let him leave. What was all that worrying for?

The next day I got a letter from Rain.

Dear Kimberly, (said the letter)

How are you? I'm okay, mainly just because Becky has been found! We are both going to Beaubatons next year. It won't be as good as Hogwarts! I wish my French was better! Oh got to go Owly is restless. Bye love,

Rain.

**Sorry for the shortest chapter ever. **

**Epilogue soon. **


	12. Epuliouge

That's Just The Way It Is

**That's Just The Way It Is **

**Sorry I didn't post this sooner. On Thursday (19****th****) I had concussion. (I HATE STAIRS!) The Friday I was at a Sports Day thing, (looking weird in St. Trinians costume) Saturday, Sunday I was ill, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday I was in Hillston Park, (falling out of canoes) And Thursday I was recovering. **

**Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed or read this story or Love Is Forbidden. **

**Especially to TheNighttimeSky and cretive-writing-girl13.**

**Cheers, Merci, Dankë, Muchas gracias, **

**Diolch yn fawr iawn.**

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter helped me move my stuff to my flat.

"Bye." Said Sirius kissing me.

"Uw." Said James.

"Shut Up!" I say.

"Yeah Shut Up James!" said Sirius.

"Siriusly Sirius?" said James.

"Shut Up." Said Sirius.

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"No." said James

"Yes." "No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius

"Yes." Said Sirius.

"No." said James

"Yes." Said Sirius

Said Sirius

"Both Shut up." Said Remus.

"No!" Both Sirius and James said.

Sirius decided to stay a bit longer, to help me get sorted.

"Is Rebecca alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah, she likes it in Beubatons." I say.

"Good." He said.

"I love you." He said.

"Until Time Ends" I said.

**Not my fault it's soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo short. **


End file.
